Sans toi
by SweetyCreap
Summary: !SPOILER!SPOILER!SPOILER! Hazel est détruite après la mort d'Augustus, elle essaye donc de faire son deuil en lui écrivant des lettres.


Ceci est une song fic, j'ai utilisé All I want de Kodaline qui est une magnifique chanson. Ceci est ma première fanfiction publié, donc soyez indul… non en fait j'ai rien dit, ça sonne trop cliché de demander la clémence des lecteurs parce que c'est ma première fanfiction x) Donc vous pouvez me jeter des cupcakes si vous trouvez ça nulle mais… ET TOI LA BAS ! OUI TOI ! Ranges ton sniper DE SUITE…. Excusez moi de cette petite coupure donc je disais vous pouvez critiquer mais soyez pas trop méchant :3

Disclaimer : RIEN ne m'appartient (malheureusement) ni The Fault in our Stars ni All I want (j'ai juste modifié la chanson pour qu'elle soit au féminin pour la cohérence de mon histoire)

Playlist à écouter pendant la lecture :

-All I Want de Kodaline

-Wake Me up When September Ends de Green Day

-21 Guns de Green Day

-Cancer de My Chemical Romance

-Asleep de The Smiths

-Good Riddance (Time Of Your Life) de Green Day

Résumé : Augustus vient de mourir et Hazel essaye de faire son deuil en lui écrivant des lettres.

Gus,

2eme semaine sans toi :

**All I want is nothing more**  
><em>Tout ce que je veux ce n'est rien d'autre<em>  
><strong>To hear you knocking at my door<strong>  
><em>Que de t'entendre frapper à ma porte<em>

Tu me manques tellement Gus', cela fait à peine 2 semaines que tu es mort mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait tellement plus… J'aimerais tellement que tu rentres dans ma chambre et que tu me dises: « Hey Hazel Grace, pleures pas c'était une blague… bon, de très mauvais gout je te l'accorde, mais une blague quand même ». Mais nous savons tous les deux que le monde n'est pas une usine à exaucer les vœux, mais pour une fois j'aimerais tellement qu'elle le soit… Tellement…

Gus,

3eme semaine sans toi :

**'Cause if I could see your face once more**  
><em>Parce que si je pouvais voir ton visage une fois encore<em>  
><strong>I could die as a happy woman, I'm sure<strong>  
><em>Je pourrais mourir heureuse, c'est sûr<em>

Tous ces merveilleux moments passés avec toi me manquent, ton visage me manque, ton sourire me manque, ta présence me manque, tes baisers me manquent, tout ce qui faisait que tu étais toi me manque…

Tu avais peur de l'oubli mais je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, jamais ! Je passe mes journées à penser à toi, où que mon regard se pose quelque chose me ramène à toi… Que ce soit un objet t'ayant appartenu, un endroit où nous sommes allés, un plat que nous avons mangés… Tout me ramène à toi…Absolument tout…

Gus,

1er mois sans toi :

**When you said your last goodbye**  
><em>Quand tu as prononcé ton dernier au revoir<em>  
><strong>I died a little bit inside<strong>  
><em>Je suis un peu morte à l'intérieur<em>

Quand tes parents ont téléphonés pour m'annoncer ta mort, c'est comme si mon cœur venait de m'être arraché, comme si la moitié de moi-même était parti avec toi… Les sanglots n'ont cessés de secouer mon corps…Il y avait tellement de douleur en moi… C'était comme si tout le bonheur que j'avais pu ressentir s'était volatilisé, ne laissant place qu'à ce froid glacial, comme si ma vie s'était éteinte avec toi… J'étais brisé… Je le suis toujours… J'aurais voulu être forte pour toi, mais je n'ai pas pu et je ne le peux toujours pas…Des fois j'ai juste envie de te rejoindre…

Gus,

5eme semaine sans toi :

**I lay in tears in bed all night**  
><em>Je m'allonge en pleurs toute la nuit<em>  
><strong>Alone without you by my side<strong>  
><em>Seul sans toi à mes côtés<em>

Mes nuits sont peuplées de nos souvenirs, de tous les moments que j'ai pu passer à tes cotés, comme de notre voyage à Amsterdam, la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés dans la maison d'Anne-Frank, la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, cette magnifique soirée à l'Oranjee mais aussi quand tu m'as annoncé que ce cher ami cancer était revenu te rendre visite… L'ostéosarcome vous prend généralement une jambe, histoire de vous tester. Si vous lui plaisez, il prend le reste. Tu lui as plu… Le jour où tu me l'as annoncé, à ton regard j'ai compris que tu étais condamné, mais je n'ai rien dit… J'aurais aimé avoir tort… Je voulais encore y croire… Puis il y a eu le jour de la station service, où je t'ai trouvé en larmes, vomissant dans ta voiture, où j'ai du appeler une ambulance… ce jour là j'ai eu si peur pour toi, peur de te perdre car c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai arrêté de me voiler la face, que j'ai compris que tu allais mourir… La maladie t'avait finalement rattrapé et je me sentais tellement impuissante face à ça, j'aurais tellement voulu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ça… J'ai encore l'impression d'entendre ta voix quand tu m'as appelée pour me demander de te retrouver toi et Isaac dans le « cœur » de Jésus, lors de ta dernière bonne journée… Je me rappelle de chaque seconde… Du discours d'Isaac, de ton interruption, de mon discours, de ta façon de me regarder quand je disais combien je t'aimais, de ton regard rempli d'amour, des larmes coulant le long de tes joues… Mes nuits sont hantaient par tous ces souvenirs… Je ne dors plus ou très mal…Pour tout te dire, je suis pathétique… Je passe la plupart de mes nuits roulée en boule dans mon lit à fixer une photo de nous deux posée sur ma table de nuit, je n'arrive même plus à pleurer, comme si j'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps… Je ne peux même plus évacuer la douleur et pleurer cette petite infinité que j'aurai voulue tellement plus longue …

Gus,

6eme semaine sans toi :

**But If you loved me**  
><em>Mais si tu m'aimais<em>  
><strong>Why did you leave me?<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté?<em>

La grenade… C'était censé être moi… Pas toi. Tu étais censé faire partie des 80% de gens qui survivent de l'ostéosarcome… pas des 20% restants… C'était moi qui devait te faire souffrir quand j'exploserais, non pas le contraire, c'était moi qui était condamnée, qui devais mourir… Tu étais en rémission… TU M'ENTENDS ? Tu étais en rémission, tu avais la vie devant toi… tu n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner... Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute, que tu n'as jamais voulu mourir, en plus ce n'est même pas à toi que j'en veux, c'est à ce putain de cancer qui a détruit nos vies et qui a volé notre enfance… Tout ça est injuste, ton cancer, le mien, ta mort… on n'avait pas mérité ça… Mais la vie est cruelle…

Gus,

7eme semaine sans toi:

**Take my body**  
><em>Prends mon corps<em>  
><strong>Take my body<strong>  
><em>Prends mon corps<em>

J'ai mal… Chaque jour est plus dur à vivre que le précédent, un jour tu as dit quelque chose comme « nous ne pouvons pas choisir si on souffre ou pas mais nous pouvons choisir qui nous fait souffrir » et je ne regrette rien car chaque minute de souffrance que je subis m'a permis d'avoir une éternité avec toi dans un nombre de jours limités…

Je t'aime… et jamais rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela.

Gus,

2eme mois sans toi :

**All I want is**  
><em>Tout ce que je veux <em>  
><strong>All I need is<strong>  
><em>Tout ce dont j'ai besoin<em>  
><strong>To find somebody<strong>  
><em>C'est de trouver quelqu'un<em>  
><strong>I'll find somebody<strong>  
><em>Je trouverai quelqu'un<em>  
><strong>Like you<strong>  
><em>Comme toi<em>

Tu étais l'amour de ma vie, jamais je ne pourrais te remplacer Augustus… jamais. Tu m'as permis de voir le monde d'une autre manière, j'ai passé des moments inoubliables avec toi… Et j'aurais aimé que tu ais plus de temps… Que la Mort ne vienne pas te chercher… J'aimerais retrouver le Gus' qui me faisait rire, qui voyait le monde comme une métaphore et qui voulait marquer l'histoire… Le Gus souriant, le Gus amoureux, le Gus sarcastique… Le Gus vivant.

Tout le monde me dit que la douleur finira pas s'estomper, mais comment peuvent-ils savoir, ils ne t'avaient pas toi. Jamais plus je ne pourrai être heureuse comme je l'étais avec toi, mais je recommence à sourire pour leur faire plaisir, à mes parents, à Isaac… Mais sans toi, ce n'est plus pareil…Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens…

Gus,

9eme semaine sans toi :

**'Cause you brought out the best of me**  
><em>Parce que tu as fait ressortir le meilleur de moi<em>  
><strong>A part of me I'd never seen<strong>  
><em>Une part de moi que je n'avais jamais vue<em>

Je pensais que ma vie était une suite d'obstacles sans fin et que je n'en verrai le bout que lorsque mes poumons finiraient par me lâcher, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être heureuse un jour… Avant de te rencontrer, je m'enfonçais de plus en plus profondément dans ce cercle vicieux appelé dépression et sans toi jamais je ne m'en serai sortie, alors je te remercie… Je te remercie pour tous ces moments de bonheur, de joie, de larmes, de tendresse, d'amour… « La vie est belle Hazel Grace » m'as-tu dis un jour, mais sache qu'avant toi je ne faisais que survivre et qu'après toi j'ai déjà l'impression d'être morte… Alors je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis que ma vie, c'était toi…

Gus,

10eme semaine sans toi :

**You took my soul and wiped it clean**  
><em>Tu as pris mon âme et tu l'as purifié<em>

Je n'ai pas la force de t'écrire tous les jours, après ton départ j'ai fait une rechute, mes poumons se sont de nouveau remplis de liquide et j'ai passé 5 jours à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison. J'ai passé la plus grande partie des journées qui ont suivies, allongée sur mon lit à fixer mon plafond, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil malgré le fait que je sois épuisée. Lors de mon dernier séjour à l'hôpital, le Docteur Maria s'est inquiétée de mon état psychologique, « tu dois avancer Hazel et arrêter de vivre dans tes souvenirs» puis elle a dit « il y a des professionnels qui pourraient t'aider à surmonter tout ça » et c'est là qu'elle a vivement encouragé mes parents à me faire consulter… Donc je passe 3 heures par semaine chez une psy qui essaye de m'aider, apparemment si je ne me reprends pas, mon état de santé ne va pas cesser de s'aggraver… Je ne suis même plus sur d'avoir envie de vivre… mais ça je ne lui ai pas dit. Je déteste les psys (ce ne sont qu'une d'imbéciles tout juste bon à te prescrire des antidépresseurs), les groupes de soutiens, les thérapies… Ils pensent tout savoir sur moi alors qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'à pu être ma vie. Lorsque je t'ai rencontré c'est comme si nos âmes s'étaient connectées, quand tu es mort tu as emporté mon âme avec toi… je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille… Qu'on arrête de vouloir constamment me garder en vie…

Gus,

11eme semaine sans toi :

**Our love was made for movie screens**  
><em>Notre amour était fait pour des écrans de cinéma<em>

Isaac m'a rendue visite aujourd'hui, ça m'a fait du bien…Il a l'air de s'être habitué à son handicap et n'a plus besoin d'être secondé par sa mère. Isaac est dans un état similaire au mien alors il me comprend, il comprend combien je souffre et que je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose… Mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas pleuré, nous avons ri… en ta mémoire. Il m'a raconté des anecdotes marrantes sur toi, je lui ai parlé de nos discussions philosophiques… Le temps d'une après midi je me suis sentie apaisé et j'ai l'impression qu'Isaac aussi… Il a évoqué vos discussions et m'a dit, en souriant, combien il était chiant de t'entendre parler constamment de moi « Hazel ceci », « Hazel cela ». Il m'a aussi dit combien tu tenais à moi et que tu voulais que je sois heureuse… Mais les seuls moments où j'ai été heureuse, c'est ceux passés à tes cotés… Comment suis-je censé vivre ? Explique moi comment ?

Au fond cette journée n'a rien changé… je suis toujours aussi triste …

Gus,

3eme mois sans toi:

**But If you loved me**  
><em>Mais si tu m'aimais<em>  
><strong>Why did you leave me?<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté?<em>

**Take my body**  
><em>Prends mon corps<em>  
><strong>Take my body<strong>  
><em>Prends mon corps<em>

La psy ne cesse de me répéter que je dois te laisser partir, que je dois aller de l'avant, que je dois continuer de vivre… Mais c'est si dur… Je vois souvent Isaac, il me permet de garder la tête hors de l'eau et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez… Mais combien de temps vais-je supporter cette douleur… ?

Aujourd'hui il m'a emmenée (ou plutôt je l'ai emmené) au cimetière pour me recueillir sur ta tombe… Je n'y étais pas retournée depuis ton enterrement, cela aurai rendu ta mort encore plus concrète et je m'y refusai…

Quand nous sommes arrivés devant ta tombe c'est comme si toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées dans mon esprit s'écroulaient une à une. J'ai éclaté en sanglot à la vue de ton nom sur cette pièce de marbre… Tu es mort… Jamais plus je ne te reverrai… Tout est fini…

J'ai pleuré de longues heures dans les bras d'Isaac, il n'a rien dit, il m'a juste tenue entre ses bras jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée. Puis nous sommes rentrés chez lui et nous avons joué aux jeux vidéo toute la soirée. Cette journée m'a permis de me rendre compte de quelque chose… Vivre sans toi n'est pas dur… c'est tout simplement impossible… C'est comme demander à quelqu'un d'arrêter de respirer, de boire ou de manger…Tu m'es indispensable.

Je pense de plus en plus à abandonner… Je crois qu'Isaac s'en est rendu compte, car avant que je ne rentre il n'a pas arrêté de me demander comment je me sentais…

J'ai essayé de le rassurer en lui disant que tout aller bien mais ni lui ni moi ne sommes tombés dans le panneau…

Gus,

4eme mois sans toi :

**All I want is**  
><em>Tout ce que je veux<em>  
><strong>All I need is<strong>  
><em>Tout ce dont j'ai besoin<em>  
><strong>To find somebody<strong>  
><em>C'est de trouver quelqu'un<em>  
><strong>I'll find somebody<strong>  
><em>Je trouverai quelqu'un<em>**  
><strong>

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt mais après ma visite au cimetière, mes poumons se sont mis à me brûler et je n'arrivais plus à respirer, j'avais l'impression de me noyer et de ne pas arriver à remonter à la surface… J'ai été transporté en urgence à l'hôpital et j'y ai passé 3 interminables semaines …

Le Phalanxifor a arrêté de faire effet… Mes poumons sont des espèces de grosses éponges gorgés de tumeurs… Je ne peux plus respirer toute seule je suis branchée sur le BiPAP h24. Ne pas avoir le contrôle de sa respiration est insupportable, invivable… Le Docteur Maria est venu me parler quelques jours après ma crise qui m'a plongée dans un coma de 4 jours. Elle m'a expliquée que le médoc inefficace sur plus de 70% des patients l'était devenu pour moi aussi… Elle m'a par la suite expliquée que j'étais condamné (même si je m'en doutais fortement), qu'il ne me restait pas plus de 2 mois à vivre… J'ai eu l'autorisation de rentrer chez moi… Ma chambre est encombrée de machines qui me maintiennent en vie mais au moins j'ai retrouvé mon havre de paix… Mes parents semblent croire que je vais survivre comme toutes les autres fois, ils passent leur temps à prendre soin de moi et à parler de l'avenir comme si j'allais m'en remettre mais je sais que cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas me relever et continuer de me battre… J'abandonne…

Gus,

18eme semaine sans toi :

**But If you loved me**  
><em>Mais si tu m'aimais<em>  
><strong>Why did you leave me?<strong>  
><em>Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté?<em>  
><strong>Take my body<strong>  
><em>Prends mon corps<em>  
><strong>Take my body<strong>  
><em>Prends mon corps<em>

Je deviens de plus en plus faible, je sens mes forces m'abandonner et mon cœur fatiguer… Je viens de m'engueuler avec mes parents, ça m'a épuisée encore plus que d'habitude… Je n'étais même pas capable de crier comme je l'aurai voulu, je n'ai fait que parler lentement en m'arrêtant pour respirer toutes les 2 minutes mais ça a suffit pour m'essouffler… Je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient, se voiler la face mais que ça ne changerait rien, qu'ils allaient perdre leur fille et que faire semblant que tout aller bien ne servait à rien… Leur visage se sont tordues de douleur mais il fallait que je leur dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur, or ils refusaient que je parle de ma mort comme si ne pas en parler aller me garder en vie… Je leur ai donc dit combien je les aimés, que j'étais désolé, qu'ils allaient me manquer, mais que je ne voulais pas qu'ils arrêtent de vivre après ma mort … Après ça, ils m'ont enlacés, sont restés avec moi un long moment avant de me laisser dormir mais malgré le bruit du BiPAP, je les entendais pleurer dans le salon… Pleurer la mort prochaine de leur fille, pleurer leur impuissance face à cette maladie qui avait pris le dessus sur moi… Je connais cette douleur, c'est celle là même que j'ai ressentie lorsque tu as toi aussi perdu cette guerre, que nous n'aurions pu gagner de toute manière…

Je ne suis plus triste car je sais que je vais te rejoindre là-haut très prochainement…

Gus,

3eme mois sans toi :

**All I want is**  
><em>Tout ce que je veux<em>  
><strong>And all I need is<strong>  
><em>Et tout ce dont j'ai besoin<em>  
><strong>To find somebody<strong>  
><em>C'est de trouver quelqu'un<em>  
><strong>I'll find somebody<strong>  
><em>Je trouverais quelqu'un<em>  
><strong>Like you<strong>  
><em>Comme toi<em>

Cette lettre est la dernière que je t'écris, sache qu'aujourd'hui était ma dernière bonne journée et qu'après cette journée, ce sera la fin… Je sens déjà mes dernières forces m'abandonner… Aujourd'hui j'ai fait mes adieux à tout ceux que j'aimais et maintenant je suis prête… prête à m'endormir pour la dernière fois, prête à te rejoindre. Alors avant de se retrouver là-haut (si là-haut il y a… oui je suis encore septique sur l'existence du Paradis) je veux que tu saches que j'ai vécu avec toi la plus belle période de ma vie, que je t'aime et que mon amour, je ne te dirai jamais assez combien je te suis reconnaissante de notre petite infinité. Je ne l'échangerai pas pour tout l'or du monde…

Okay ?

Okay.

Hazel Grace Lancaster

Point de vue extérieur :

Il y a quelques jours, Hazel Grace Lancaster s'est endormie pour la dernière fois. Une belle cérémonie fut organisée en son honneur. De nombreux discours eurent lieu. Tout d'abord, par sa mère qui parla de la beauté de son ange. Puis par son père qui parla de la force de son bébé. Par Isaac qui parla de la folie de celle qui était devenu au fil du temps sa meilleure amie. Par d'autres personnes qui parlèrent du combat de cette jeune fille partie trop tôt… Mais aucun discours ne récolta plus de larmes que celui écrit par le petit ami de Hazel avant de mourir… Cet éloge fut lu par Peter Van Houten à la demande de Hazel. À travers cet éloge Augustus avait montré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son âme sœur.

_Le truc important chez Hazel, c'est ça: à peu près tout le monde est obsédé par l'idée de laisser une trace derrière soi, de léguer un héritage, de survivre à sa mort, de marquer les mémoires. Je n'échappe pas à cette règle. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est de devenir une énième victime oubliée de cette vieille guerre sans gloire contre la maladie._

_Je veux laisser une trace._

_Sauf que, Van Houten, les traces que les hommes laissent sont trop souvent des cicatrices. On construit un centre commercial hideux, on fomente un coup d'état, on devient une rock star en se disant: "On se souviendra de moi", mais a) on ne se souviendra pas de nous et b) on ne laisse derrière nous que de nouvelles cicatrices. Le coup d'état mène à une dictature, le centre commercial devient une lésion urbaine._

_D'accord je n'écris peut-être pas si mal que ça. Mais je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes idées, Van Houten. Mes pensées sont des étoiles qui ne peuvent plus former de constellation. _

_Nous sommes comme une meute de chiens qui pissent sur les bouches d'incendie. On empoisonne la terre avec notre pisse toxique, pour marquer "A moi" partout et sur tout, dans l'espoir ridicule de survivre à notre mort. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pisser sur les bouches d'incendies. Je sais que c'est idiot et inutile -ô combien inutile dans mon état-, mais je suis un animal comme les autre._

_Hazel est différente. Elle se déplace avec légèreté. Elle effleure le sol de ses pas. Hazel connaît la vérité: on a autant de chances de nuire à l'univers qu'on en a de l'aider, et on n'est pas près de faire ni l'un ni l'autre._

_Certains pourraient trouver triste qu'elle laisse une plus petite cicatrice que les autres, qu'on se souvienne moins d'elle, qu'elle ait été aimée profondément mais par peu de gens. Mais ce n'est pas triste, Van Houten. C'est glorieux, c'est héroïque. N'est-ce pas justement ça le véritable héroïsme? Comme disent les médecins: "Avant tout, ne pas nuire"._

_De toute façon, les véritables héros ne sont pas les gens qui font les choses; les véritables héros sont les gens qui remarquent les choses, qui y prêtent attention. Le type qui a inventé le vaccin contre la variole n'a rien inventé du tout. Il a juste remarqué que les gens qui avaient la variole bovine n'attrapaient pas la variole._

_Après mon PET scan, quand j'ai su que j'avais des métastases partout, que j'étais condamné, je me suis faufilé en douce dans le service de soins intensifs et je l'ai vue alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Je suis entré derrière une infirmière et j'ai réussi à rester 10 minutes près d'elle avant de me faire choper. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait mourir avant que je puisse lui dire que j'allais mourir aussi. C'était terrible: la litanie incessante des machines de soins intensifs, l'eau sombre et cancéreuse qui s'écoulait de son torse, ses yeux fermés, l'intubation, mais sa main restait sa main, toujours chaude, les ongles vernis en bleu foncé presque noir. Je lui ai tenu la main en essayant d'imaginer le monde sans nous. Et, l'espace d'une seconde, j'ai fais preuve d'assez d'humanité pour espérer qu'elle meure, afin qu'elle ne sache jamais que j'allais mourir aussi. Mais ensuite, j'ai voulu plus de temps pour qu'on puisse tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mon vœu à été exaucé. J'ai laissé ma cicatrice._

_Un infirmier est entré et m'a dit de partir, les visites n'étaient pas autorisées. Je lui ai demandé comment elle allait, et il a répondu: "Elle continue à prendre l'eau". Une bénédiction pour un désert, une malédiction pour un océan._

_Quoi d'autre? Elle est si belle qu'on ne se lasse pas de la regarder. Ca ne vous ennuie jamais qu'elle soit plus intelligente que vous: parce que vous savez qu'elle l'est. Elle est drôle sans jamais être méchante. Je l'aime. J'ai tellement de chance de l'aimer, Van Houten. Dans ce monde, ce n'est pas nous qui choisissons si on nous fait du mal ou non, en revanche on peut choisir qui nous fait du mal. J'aime mais choix. J'espère qu'elle aime les siens._

_Je t'aime Hazel Grace Lancaster._

_Je t'aime de tous mon être, de toute mon âme._

_Okay ?_

_Okay._

_Une 'tite rewiew *enmodeclocharde* ?_


End file.
